


Undisclosed Desire

by Art_and_Chaos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of plot, Alien Biology, Arachne (oc) survived the massacre on Dathomir with Ventress, Arachne and Ventress are both bounty hunters, Breeding kink?, F/M, Hair Pulling, I'm Bad At Tagging, Maul has a robo dick I'm sorry, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Zabraks (Star Wars), a little bit AU due to oc being involved, barbed penises, everyone's enjoying themselves dw, follows the events of clone wars season 4 episode 22, just read this if you want to see Maul and Savage tag team my oc, or not sorry, porn with plot?, violence and physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_and_Chaos/pseuds/Art_and_Chaos
Summary: Arachne and Ventress survived and escaped the massacre on Dathomir, now both in the Bounty Hunter profession they track down Savage, but he's not alone when they finally find him.
Relationships: Darth Maul/OC, Savage Opress/oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Undisclosed Desire

“Sister, I would rather you not accompany me for this mission.” Ventress said, leaving the cantina with Arachne trailing behind her. 

Arachne had seen the holo contract that Ventress took from the wanted board, it was Savage. She grit her teeth. 

“Why?” The younger Nightsister shot back. “Surely I, of all people have earned your trust and respect.”

Ventress didn’t speak until they had both reached her ship. “Trust me, it’s nothing to do with that.” She turned around, her pale blue eyes held a rare vulnerability to them. “I’m not ready to lose you. It’s not that I underestimate you as a warrior, but anything could happen- especially if we become separated." She sighed. "We already lost everyone else.” 

Arachne swallowed hard, her pale green eyes set. “I know what I’m getting myself into, Sister. I survived Grievous and his droids. I can look after myself. And I want to help you.” 

Ventress didn’t look pleased, but she also knew that she couldn’t convince the girl otherwise. 

“Fine. But you are responsible for yourself, and anything that happens to you.” She said gravely. 

Arachne nodded with understanding, a gleam of eagerness in her eyes. 

  
  
  
  


Arachne followed Ventress onto the junker ship, they crept in the shadows, through vents and dead hallways. Arachne wondered what Savage was doing on this junker ship of all places. Soon enough the sounds of someone being beaten echoed through the junker ship; crashes and punches, mingled with grunts and gasps of pain. They followed the sound to the large cargo room at the centre of the ship. The fight- or straight up beating- it seemed, was below them as they watched from the shadows of the railed platform. There were two Nightbrothers; Savage, and a new male whom Arachne didn’t recognise. He had red skin and metal legs. There was also what appeared to be a human male, his skin was pale and he had short orange hair, his clothing was light coloured. He was the one the two Nightbrother’s were beating up. They were practically  _ playing _ with him, throwing him across the room, into crates, punching him in the face and gut- it was brutal.  _ Typical of Nightbrothers. _ Arachne thought, with both distaste and amusement. 

Ventress hid behind a thick metal beam while Arachne crouched behind some crates. Ventress sent her a warning look, one that said:  _ “Wait there and don’t do anything stupid.”  _ Arachne nodded slowly. 

She didn’t understand the deal with the two Nightbrothers and the human, but Ventress probably knew something. Something that- predictably, Ventress hadn’t told her about. 

As much as Arachne despised Savage’s betrayal of Ventress, she did wish there was a way to get him back on their side… She had liked having him around back then, after the ritual, before everything had happened… perhaps a little more than she liked to admit. 

And this new Nightbrother- at least Arachne assumed he was one, he seemed… unhinged. His voice was smooth and low, sounding both calm and full of burning rage all at once as he held a red lightsaber to the human’s face, promising him a cruel and excruciating death. Arachne wondered what had happened between them. 

After leaving for a short moment, Savage reentered the cargo room to join the unknown Nightbrother and the human. It appeared that the most gruesome torture was about to finally begin, after all the senseless beating. Arachne could sense the rage and anticipation building in the room, along with the low, animalistic growling coming from the Nightbrothers. But before anything more could happen, Ventress slowly walked out from her hiding spot into the artificial light. 

“What a surprise,” She drawled with a nastly smile, catching their attention. The Nightbrother’s glowing yellow eyes fixed on her and their teeth slightly bared in anger at being interrupted. 

“My former servant, still an animal…” Ventress continued, looking at Savage. “And you have a  _ friend _ now.” 

The red-skinned male sneered at her, as Savage responded almost indignantly. “My brother.” 

Ventress faked surprise. “A brother? Looks like he’s  _ half _ the man you are Savage.” 

Arachne forced herself not to snort and give her position away. 

Ventress did not stop taunting them. “How unfortunate, I was looking for a challenge. Not some wretched cast-offs from the Nightbrother’s clan. What a disappointment.” She slipped backward into the shadows, laughing as she disappeared into the depths of the room. 

Arachne wondered if Ventress intended her to stay here hidden until everything was sorted out, she didn’t want to if that was the plan. 

“Who is this brother?” The red-skinned Nightbrother asked quietly. 

“A Dathomir Witch. She betrayed me.” Grunted Savage in reply, as they both circled back to back, facing the expanse of the room trying to find where she went. 

Arachne narrowed her eyes. The complete lack of respect in Savage’s voice made her angry. She readied her energy bow for the incoming fight that was sure to happen, ready to teach him a lesson for disobeying and betraying his Mistress. But she was stopped as Ventress opened the door to the control room, but  _ didn’t _ go in. She closed it and quietly made her way back to where Arachne was.

"She knows too much. Destroy her." The red-skinned Nightbrother ordered.

They knocked out the human and made their way up and went through the door to the control room, not knowing they had been fooled. 

Ventress then went down to the human who was unconscious on the floor. Arachne couldn't bother much to focus on them as she kept a lookout, but she heard Ventress slap the man and wake him up, they appeared to know each other, and had a brief exchange before the Nightbrothers returned. 

"The Jedi and the Witch…” Savage growled.

“Here for our taking." The red skinned male said, as he and Savage stalked the upper level. 

Arachne's eyes widened.  _ Jedi _ . So the human was a Jedi. How interesting. 

When they both jumped down to fight Ventress and the Jedi, Arachne took this as her chance and shot an energy arrow at Savage's shoulder, which he deflected with his duel red lightsaber- his reflex precise and swift. His yellow eyes darted to her once he found where the arrow had been shot from. “You!” He boomed. The others all glanced up at Arachne before Ventress led the fight into action by attacking Savage with her lightsaber- she had given her other one to the Jedi. The whole ground floor was a blur of red lightsabers as they fought in groups of two. It would have been mesmerising to watch but Arachne didn’t lose any opportunities to shoot as many arrows as she could, all of them were either deflected or dodged however, and soon she was out of ammo. It was a good thing her bow doubled as a melee weapon. She smiled grimly as she jumped down into the fray; Ventress was currently without her lightsaber and fighting Savage with nothing but her bare hands and reflexes- quite effectively, and the Jedi was holding up a good fight, but he didn’t look great. Considering the beating he got she was surprised he was putting up a fight at all. Arachne attacked Savage’s brother, dodging his lightsaber blows and attempting to hit him with the energy bowstring, it gave the Jedi the opportunity to retrieve his own lightsaber from him, and throw Ventress’s back to her- it looked like she had needed it too. 

Arachne grit her teeth as she fought against the red-skinned male, pushing her plasma bowstrings against the strength of his red lightsaber.

“Another Witch?” He snarled as he bared down on her.

She responded with an angry yell as she slipped her weapon away from his, unable to stand up to his strength, and flipped up onto the crates above him. 

The Jedi now fought with him again, both fights were still going and went on for much longer than Arachne thought they would. She intervened and helped whenever she could, but she was slowly starting to realise, just as Ventress had warned her- she was responsible for herself here, and she was beginning to feel way out of her depth. Every fight she joined in on, between Savage and Ventress and the brother and the Jedi, she had to dip out at some point, she couldn't hold her own, and it was worrying her as things only got worse. Eventually Ventress and the Jedi were together in the centre of the room, facing both opponents, Arachne was up on a wall of crates when she overheard their short exchange. 

“We’re outmatched.” 

“You want to run?” Ventress said.

“I learned from watching you.” The Jedi quipped. 

“Funny.” Ventress smirked sarcastically, then she looked up to Arachne. “The cockpit, hurry!” 

Arachne nodded, jumping down from the crates, fear overtaking her as she realised the Nightbrother’s were cutting off her path to the cockpit, and they were already heading in that direction to stop the other two. Ventress and the Jedi made it in there but only just, the Nightbrother’s were hot on their tails when Ventress looked back and saw that Arachne was running to the door, but wasn’t going to make it. Her blue eyes widened in shock as the Jedi had no choice but to close the blast doors of the cockpit. 

Arachne could see Ventress yelling in despair at leaving her, but she had no other choice. The Nightbrother’s lightsabers plunged into the door to try and carve it open. Arachne had no other choice but to watch as Ventress and the Jedi jettisoned the cockpit like an escape pod and flew into space, leaving her. 

Arachne didn’t have much time to think however, as the Nightbrother’s had managed to carve the door open and the vacuum of space began to suck everything in the room out into it. Reflexively they both plastered themselves to the sides of the wall to avoid the suction, and Arachne launched herself at one of the metal supports in the room, holding on as the red-skinned male slid his hand to the button near the door and activated the ray shield over the doorway, the room went back to normal. 

They both stood there for a moment, looking out through the red ray shield as their enemies escaped. Then, they slowly turned to look at her. They were not happy. 

Arachne backed up until she hit the wall of crates behind her, trying to hold a brave face as they stalked towards her. 

“How unfortunate for them, to have to leave their friend behind.” Savage’s brother mocked. 

Arachne’s lips twisted, eyeing him defiantly. “Who  _ are _ you?”

His flame coloured eyes burned. “Interesting of you to ask,  _ Witch _ . I thought you might know, since you and your Nightsisters enslaved the rest of my kin.” He gave a small gesture to Savage, who's grim expression didn't change.

Her brows furrowed.

“I am Maul. And in a way, I’m glad Kenobi and that other Witch abandoned you…” He and Savage advanced until they were towering over her. She raised her energy bow in a stance to attack but Savage took it from her grasp forcefully and snapped it clean in half, the plasma beams disengaged from the metal and fizzled out of life. 

“...Because after losing Kenobi-  _ when I was so close to having my revenge _ \- I’m going to need something else to take my anger out on.” Maul seethed. He grabbed her around the jaw to force her face toward him, a sick look in his eyes as he scraped his nails over her tattoo-marked skin.

She gulped, her eyes wide but her lips tight, trying hard not to betray her fear. Trying hard to remain stoic and fearless. 

“How adorable,” Maul remarked darkly, turning her face sideways and watching as she bared her teeth, refusing to break eye contact. “We can both feel your fear, little thing. There is no point in hiding it.”

"What are you going to do with me?" She ground out. 

"Whatever we want." Maul responded icily. "I do feel you could be useful to us, in  _ many ways _ , but for now…" He threw her head to the side, causing her to crash sideways into some crates. A satisfied hum vibrated low in his chest as she staggered to her feet, her pale green eyes alight with anticipation, ready to fight. 

The two Zabrak males were easily over a foot taller than her, and twice as bulky. Back on Dathomir she believed that she could defeat any male- females were far better built for fighting anyway, more fast, agile, flexible, not to mention a higher tolerance to pain...

But here, she would not win. 

Savage had been physically enhanced beyond anything she had been trained to fight, and Maul appeared to also have Force powers, along with those formidable metal legs.

Fighting was simply for her own pride. 

Savage launched his arm forward to try and reach around her neck, she dodged and knocked it away. A grinding noise vibrated inside his throat as he sneered at her.

Arachne was then knocked off of her feet by one of Maul’s robotic legs, she landed on her back and was quickly picked up by the material of her collar by Savage, hoisted about a foot and a half off the floor. She struggled and kicked upwards in short bursts- at any part of his torso she could reach, and clawed viciously at his hands and forearms. Savage didn’t flinch but his lips did curl in something like amusement. 

“Such a feisty little thing,” Maul commented. “Even when she knows she is beaten.” 

Arachne let out a frustrated yell. “The fight may be over, but I will  _ never _ submit to  _ you! _ ” 

“Oh, but that is where you are  _ wrong _ ,” Maul said smoothly, the remnants of rage simmering beneath the surface of his words. He stalked around her in circles. 

“You have not been  _ broken _ , have you? Yet you  _ yearn _ and you  _ lust _ … and you do a bad job of hiding it.” He stroked two fingers harshly down her spine, and her body wracked with shivers at his touch. 

She flushed hotly and tried to struggle again, growling at Savage- only for him to accept her challenge and growl back at her, but much louder and deeper-  _ more  _ _animalistic_ than what she could achieve. 

It was intimidating but also made her throb keenly between her legs. She averted her eyes from his and stifled a whimper. 

Maul’s breathy laughter sounded as he walked back into her field of vision. He shared a glance with Savage. “Do you know her, Brother?” 

“Yes, vaguely.” Savage replied. “She was one of the Nightsisters who helped perform my transformation ritual.” 

“Interesting…” Maul paused, his glowing yellow eyes flickered between the two of them. “Do you  _ want _ her?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then take her.” 

Savage dropped Arachne, making her stagger to the floor, her heartbeat pounding. It was only a few beats before his large clawed hands returned to her; tearing off her belts and her corset, and tearing open her clothing. She swatted and scratched at his hands, hindering him very little. After the removal of her boots and arm braces she was completely bare, her milky pale skin scattered sparingly with grey tattoos. In truth she looked striking and perhaps more beautiful than she was clothed. 

Arachne blushed furiously but did not display any kind of embarrassment as she scowled at Savage in proud defiance. 

He hummed in a pleased manner as he raked her body with his eyes, hesitating at her glistening core. He licked his top lip before his half lidded glowing eyes stared down her pale green ones. 

She snarled. Looking instead at Maul, who was steadily and slowly pacing a meter or so behind Savage; watching the events like a predator waiting for it's turn to feast on a carcass. 

Savage tore off his armour haphazardly so that he was only bare from the waist up. Then he moved in and roughly picked her up, placing her down on a large crate. He pinned her down with his large clawed hand at her throat, the other pried one of her legs open and pushed it back until her knee nearly touched her shoulder. 

Her body keened by being in this position, in this proximity. She had to hold back the little sounds that wanted to bubble up her throat, she had wanted this for so long. 

Savage leaned down to lick a stripe up from her stomach to her collarbone with his broad tongue, making her squirm underneath him. He paused with his head between her breasts, nuzzling his nose into the flesh and deeply inhaling her sweet scent. He growled lustfully and the sound rumbled inside his chest like a purr. 

Arachne shifted her hips under him, angling her head back and to the side to avoid the crown of long horns on his head, and becoming desperate for something to aid the ache between her legs. 

Soon enough Savage removed himself from her chest and moved lower, his hand slipping away from her neck to allow both his hands to rest on her open thighs, keeping her spread wide as he licked broadly over her cunt, lapping at her juices eagerly and without hesitation. 

Arachne couldn’t hold back her noises, she gasped and sucked in her breath as she gripped onto his horns, arching her back and neck, writhing and rocking her hips into his large mouth. The whole experience was dizzying… She had never been intimate with a male before, despite knowing fully what to expect and how everything worked- she’d heard enough stories from the other Sisters. However she was concerned about her lack of preparation for what she was surely about to endure. 

Savage flicked his large tongue over her clit and sucked it, earning a cry of pleasure from her. Arachne could feel her orgasm nearing as he kept going, gathering to a near release as he continued to viciously eat her out.

She was so close, she wanted more.

“Stop, Savage, it’s my turn.” Came Maul’s cold voice. 

“No.” Arachne groaned and whimpered as Savage retreated from her dripping core, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He didn’t look pleased with being interrupted either. 

Savage growled at Maul. “But I want-”

“You will get what you want,” Maul said impatiently. “After me.” 

Maul swapped places with Savage just as Arachne propped herself up on her elbows, struggling to control her breathing. She looked Maul up and down, raising an eyebrow despite her dishevelled state. “It’s a shame you won’t be able to do much.” 

He simply looked at her with a ghost of a smirk. “I think you’ll find that’s where you are wrong.” 

Arachne’s eyes widened and darted down to his metal crotch before she was unceremoniously shoved around by him, until she was backwards facing him with her ass in the air and her chest on the cold metal crate. He grabbed her braid and used it like a leash to pull her head back. “ _ Ow! _ ” She cried out angrily at him in discomfort. 

There was a mechanical hiss and the clicking of metal parts, she tried to look around but found her head yanked harshly whenever she tried. She gasped when she felt the strangely warm feeling of something smooth and hard, with a tapered tip, gliding over her wet slit before sinking inside her with a little difficulty. Whenever it hit resistance from her tight walls he moved back out slightly before plunging back in without remorse. His apparently metal cock was long and fairly girthy, regardless of how big it actually was, it was clearly too big for her inexperienced body. She panted and restrained her cries as she was stretched and penetrated by the thing. Maul hummed in a low register behind her, making her wonder if he could even feel sensation in his cock or not, regardless he was fucking her as if he could. 

There became a point when it no longer felt fully uncomfortable, the edging pleasure Savage had induced began building again as her inner walls were stroked aggressively with Maul’s thrusts. Arachne gripped the edges of the crate as she was jostled, yelling and whimpering in degenerate pleasure. 

Somewhere she could hear Savage remove the remainders of his armour, but it was quickly replaced with the sound of Maul’s harsh breathing, and he was cursing under his breath. The hand gripping her braid pulled slightly, not so much as to be painful, but to remind her that he was in charge. The other hand at her hip was tightening its hold, his nails weren't long or sharp but they still dug into her flesh, sure to leave marks. Maul leaned closely over her as he fucked her, his mouth finding the soft flesh between her neck and her shoulder as he bit down, leaving a mark and making her struggle underneath him. The pain made her clench around his prosthetic and sent a churn of pleasure through her. 

Arachne felt the metal cock grow extremely warm, he viciously thrust inside her a few more times before sinking in deep, causing her to cry out in both rage and pleasure as her orgasm crashed through her body, making her convulse and shudder. She let out a gasp as she felt small metal spines jut out from his length. Against her inner walls, they didn’t feel very sharp but due to the direction they pointed in made it impossible for her to pull herself off his dick without doing damage to herself. She growled at him as her body continued to twitch post orgasm. 

He hadn’t ejaculated, but still appeared to have climaxed judging from the building tension and abrupt relaxation of his muscles. It seemed the metal cock had at least one limitation. 

After a few moments of heavy breathing where they were still connected, Arachne tried to pull herself away, finding his spikes still flared inside her, making her curse in discomfort. 

“Hush.” Maul hissed, irritably. Pulling only slightly on her braid as he once again stroked his fingers down her spine. She shivered again at the sensation, feeling warm. She relaxed, and in a few beats the spines on his metal length retracted, and he slid out of her. 

Arachne rolled over and sat up, fatigue close to setting in as her hazy eyes travelled from one to the other. Maul was stepping back while Savage took his place, except now he was as bare as she was. Her eyes slowly made their way down his massive muscled form, covered in spiky black and yellow markings, until they landed on his large solid erection. 

She bit her lip and subconsciously closed her legs. She wasn't sure if it was better or worse that his cock was organic opposed to metal. 

Savage didn't say a word as he roughly pried open her legs again, a small pool of slick had dripped from her newly used pussy onto the crate. He lifted her hips a bit and didn't hesitate to try and push inside her, the head of his large cock slid over her slit the first few times before the tapered tip actually sunk inside. 

It was tight, far too tight. Arachne mewled and squirmed, able to feel the texture of the flattened dormant spines beneath the tip as Savage stuffed himself inside her. 

Once he was about halfway in he started a fast pace, rocking his hips as he broke her open. He held her thighs over his forearms, his hulking frame bent over her lithe small one, as he watched her head roll back from the overwhelming sensation.

Arachne was breathing through her teeth, holding on once again to the side of the crate, and spitting out whatever curses or noises she could.

Savage’s chest continuously rumbled with a low growl, sometimes gathering into a louder grunt or sigh if she tightened around him or angled her hips a certain way. 

Soon he let go of one of her thighs in favour of stroking his clawed hand up the length of her body, travelling up her hips, waist, breast, until he reached her neck and wrapped his hand around it possessively. He groaned deeply as she keened and squirmed to his touch, his thrusts became a little slower as he savoured the feeling of her tight, silky wetness around him, warm and throbbing. He pushed deeper inside her and she cried out, her chest heaving with fast breaths as he bottomed out, nudging at her cervix with the tip of his cock. Arachne could feel his heavy balls against her skin on the outside as he started to rut into her again, but this time with deep short thrusts. 

A small part of her mind prepared herself for the spikes, even with her oncoming orgasm hazing her brain. The feeling of him so deeply inside her, with his hand tightening ever so slightly around her neck, it rendered her unresponsive to anything else happening, all that mattered was how good this felt. How perversely  _ right _ it felt. 

All she could do was let out a string of desperate sounds before his growls heightened in volume and the spines on his cock flared out, keeping him locked deep within her as he came. His orgasm triggered her own and she shuddered and throbbed around him as she felt his large cock pulse, pumping a load of hot liquid into her depths. The feeling of that made her shudder, her limbs felt like jelly as she started to come down from her high. Arachne tried to control her breathing once again, attempting to pull together any scraps of dignity she had left- even while she was still skewered on Savage’s dick. 

She blearily looked up to meet his glowing yellow eyes, intense and deeply predatory as he stared back at her. He gave a slow lurch of his hips and made to pull out of her, yet his spines had still not retracted, making them scratch and pull at her inner walls. Arachne let out an angry hiss and used her ankles around his hips to desperately keep him inside and stop him from pulling further. "That hurts." Her voice was raspy as she ground out her words. 

Savage let a breath out his nose. He loosened his grip around her throat. "I apologise." 

Soon enough his spines flattened down and he smoothly pulled out of her, removing himself from her neck also.

Arachne sat up as Savage casually went to put on his armour, finding herself strangely smug about the whole affair. She felt Savage's thick release oozing out of her just as she caught the gaze of Maul. "Are you both satisfied now?" She lazily wiped some drool off the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"No." Maul answered bluntly, but Arachne had the impression that he wasn't talking about the fucking. He stalked up to her and she faced him with a sneer. 

"We could still just kill you, you know." He said. “I would not care. But what if I offered you the choice to join us? Your talents would not go... unappreciated." 

"I'm sure they wouldn't." She smiled thinly. 

  
  
  



End file.
